Death at the Canyon
by BookWorm77071
Summary: "And here he is, mourning the death of a woman he never truly loved, fancied, or liked, really." There's some mixed-up romance in here, too.


**A/N: **Okay, this is my fourth/fifth story in about two days. This is for the "Grand Canyon Challenge". My person is Lee.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! Oh, I hate Marietta. I don't think she should be paired with Lee, but this is for a challenge.

For everyone who gave me some positives reactions to my past couple of stories... I got plenty of favorites!

* * *

><p>He had always- well, kind of... actually, not really... no, he didn't- he had always... admired Marietta Edgecombe.<p>

She was sweet. She was smart. She was funny. She was... she was not the kind of girl Lee would normally fall for. She was quiet.

All that had changed in his Seventh Year.

She was a liar, a cheat, a _sneak_, as Hermione put it. She was a traitor. But... he could tell she regretted it. He could indeed. He might be a bit biased, though. After all, he had always- well, kind of... actually, not really... no, he didn't- he had always... admired Marietta Edgecombe.

It was very hard to be mad at her. She just seemeed so... innocent. He slowly forgot about his... crush on her, but part of him- a little section of his heart beat a bit faster when she walked down the halls.

He kind of wondered... what would have happened if he went on with ignoring her? Would- would she still be alive?

Her death was a hard subject for him, but he didn't understand why. He was happily married to Demelza Roberts- well, ne'e Roberts.

He loved Demelza, he did. Really. She made him happy, and they had been thorugh a lot together.

But he didn't want Marietta to be dead. She wasn't a bad person, she just- made a mistake.

He remembered so clearly, their date. Their first and last one.

Demelza was the one who had sent him here, to the canyon. "I know you miss her. I don't like her, and I know you love me more than you ever loved her, but you watched her die. You should go."

And he went.

And here he is, mourning the death of a woman he never truly loved, fancied, or liked, really. She had betrayed him. Well, not him particularly, but it felt that way.

He remembered so clearly how the raft had simply flipped over, how the water was determined to drag her into it's depths. How only he had managed to escape...

He shakes his head, trying to shake her from his mind. Then he stops himself, remembering how the woman he loves sent him here.

He sighs, thinking about Marietta. He had always- well, kind of... actually, not really... no, he didn't- he had always... admired Marietta Edgecombe.

He takes a rose tied with a note out of his pocket, and reads the letter.

_Marietta-_

_I don't know why I'm writing this letter. You don't deserve it. But I guess I owe it to you, because... because sometimes I feel like your death is my fault._

_ But what where you thinking? Why did you tell Umbridge what we were doing, Marietta? Or at least apologized in the end? Marietta, because of that, not many people mourned your death. It was only me, Cho, Roger Davies, your family... no one, Marietta._

_ But I have to know: was it a good date? Was it- was it worth your death? No, of course. That was a stupid question. But... was it at least a good way to spend your last hours?_

_ I'm sorry, Marietta. I'm sorry it had to end this way. I'm not sorry about Demelza. She's better than you, better for me. But I wish you had gone on a date with Roger instead of me. He would've taken you to a resterant. _

_I love Demelza, Marietta. But I never meant for you to die._

_I'm sorry. I hope you get this letter. I hope you know I'm sorry. I hope you know it never would've worked out anyway. I hope you know I'm happy._

_I hope you're happy, Marietta._

_~Lee_

As he throws the rose down the canyon, who wonders if she'll ever see it. He hopes she does. But now, he turns his heel and Apparates back home, where his lovely wife is waiting for him.

He never sees the flower sinking slowly into the water. He never sees the rose drift into the dead hand of Marietta Edgcombe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Review, please. If you favorite without reviewing, I will shred you. In a Deluxe Shredder 5000. No, 5002.


End file.
